


First Snowfall

by rumbelle_af



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, rumbelle fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbelle_af/pseuds/rumbelle_af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of Rumple and Belle during the first snowfall of the season</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Snowfall

It was Thanksgiving in Storybrooke and nearly everyone had gathered at Granny's for a potluck dinner. Even Rumplestiltskin had shown up (though no one doubted Belle had practically dragged him there). After everyone had their fill of food, Charming stood, gathering everyone's attention. 

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight. I once told Snow that we should be grateful Storybrooke didn't celebrate Thanksgiving, but I have come to believe that it's something we more or less need. A time to really be thankful that we're still here, despite everything this town and our people have been through. So I'd like to begin by saying this: Snow White, I thank you for being the most wonderful mother I've ever seen. Your resilience and determination as a person inspire me daily. I am so thankful to have you as my wife," he finished, leaning in to kiss his wife. A small round of applause filled the diner in response to the prince's speech. Everyone took a turn -Regina, Robin, Grumpy - everyone. 

Emma gave an emotional but short speech to Killian about how he made her believe in love again and be willing to accept it.   
Killian, never one for public emotion simply, but sincerely told Emma, "Thank you for being my happy ending"

Everyone turned to Rumple and Belle, the last two. Rumple cocked an eyebrow at Belle.

"I'm not going first, dearie," he chuckled. Belle playfully gave him a look he was all too used to, What did I expect? She stood and faced her husband. 

"Rumplestiltskin, I would like to thank you for bringing me back. Not just giving me my memories back time after time, or welcoming me back after I left you, but for never loving me less for it. Thank you for your love, sweetheart." Belle was nearly crying as she gave Rumple a kiss. Everyone was ready to cry by now, after all these speeches. Now it was Rumplestiltskin's turn. They all knew he loved Belle more than anything, but they rarely saw him express it so publicly. Rumple gathered his thoughts and stood.

"I suppose it is only appropriate for me to start by thanking Regina." The silence was deafening, but Rumple didn't hesitate. "I must thank you for not killing my Belle all those years ago when you had the chance. Miss Swan, I thank you for turning me into a hero, even if it took you being a Dark One to do it. To the people of Storybrooke, I thank you for always giving me another chance." He paused, scanning the faces around him, his eyes finally settling on his wife. "My darling Belle, thank you for the light you have brought into my life. For always finding it in your heart to forgive me. Thank you for being my True Love."

He leaned and placed a most delicate kiss on her forehead. With tears in her eyes, Belle stood, took Rumple's face in her hands, and brought their lips together. The diner erupted in applause and tears.

Everyone chipped in to get the diner cleaned and closed up, said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. Belle hooked her arm through Rumple's as they began their walk home, her head on his shoulder. Occasionally Belle would lift her head and gaze at the man next to her, his jaw, his hair, his eyes... her true love. Rumple noticed.

"Something on your mind, sweetheart?" 

"How much I love you," she said in a sweet, quiet voice, a smile tugging at her lips. He stopped under a streetlamp, put his arms around her waist, and rested his forehead against hers. Belle put her arms around his neck, losing herself in his deep brown eyes.

"I love you, too, Belle," he whispered. A soft, quiet kiss passed between them. Belle opened her eyes as something cold brushed her cheek. 

"Rumple, look," she giggled. They peered into the night sky to see giant, fluffy snowflakes floating down around them. This time, it was Rumple's turn to stare at the beauty in front of him: her smile, her hair specked with snow, her blue eyes sparkling like the stars. He brought his hand to her cheek, turning her face towards him once more, pulling her in, and kissing her deeply. The rest of their world melted away, despite the cold around them.


End file.
